


smooching

by smallredboy



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, vaguely s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Martin and Tim are supposed to be working.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 23
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	smooching

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** archive
> 
> enjoy!

"Hey—" Martin laughs as Tim peppers kisses across his face. "We're going to get caught. We're supposed to be doing, you know, _archive_ stuff! Not this!"

"It certainly won't hurt," Tim says, pulling him into another kiss. "We're in a place full of monsters and our boss is an omniscient fuckwad. I don't think he can really fire us over smooching."

Martin laughs. "I guess he can't." Tim pushes him against one of the bookshelves. "Just kissing, alright, though? Don't want him to see us more than this."

Tim shakes his head, kisses him deep. "Of course not," he agrees.


End file.
